


Skeletons in My Closet, Monsters in My Head

by Macremae



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, for Secret Santa, happens in a kind of alternate Who's There
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/pseuds/Macremae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the crew splits up to try and fix the Hephaestus, Hilbert and Eiffel reach an unexpected compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skeletons in My Closet, Monsters in My Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertDraggon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDraggon/gifts).



> Made for the 2015 Wolf 359 Secret Santa. This was actually kinda hard to write, so hope you like it Dax!

Eiffel knew horror movies well enough to know that splitting up was a terrible idea. He also knew that pairing him off with Hilbert was pretty much asking for it, but you didn’t have to be a cinema fan to realize that.

The absence of a gun in his hand as led the scientist down the station hall felt wrong, both with its familiarity with the situation, and the sense of foreboding encompassing his brain. The voice that had come from the star was his, he knew that for certain. The sensation was still so… jarring. It felt wrong to hear his voice coming from something other than himself, especially since the universe had decided to go all timewarp on them. Not cool universe.

They reached the door to Hilbert’s lab, and Eiffel quickly typed in the entry code. The doors slid open and they hurried inside. 

“I have seismograph in top right cabinet, if you could-”

“Yeah, fine.” Eiffel cut him off, floating over to the storage area and pulling out the instrument. “What do you even need this for anyway?”

Hilbert looked over from where he was rummaging through a set of drawers. “Data on star vibrations useful to determine radiation output. Handle gently please.”

Eiffel rolled his eyes and carried the seismograph over to the door. He heard Hilbert’s breath catch, and whirled around to see the cause.

Hilbert was holding a gun.

Eyes widening, Eiffel lunged for the weapon. Hilbert jumped back and held it out of reach as the other man struggled it. A well aimed kick to the chest sent Eiffel flying backward. He righted himself, and looked up to see the gun pointed at his head.

Eiffel glared up at him, eyes darting from the barrel to Hilbert’s.

There was a tense silence for a few moments, until Eiffel spoke.

“Do it.” he hissed through gritted teeth. “You want to, I know it, so shoot.”

Hilbert stared back at him, stone faced. “Never one for self preservation?”

 

“Yeah, and I’m not too fond of you either. Don’t play around, go and shoot my damn brains out already! Fucking do it!”

Hilbert didn't reply, but stared at Eiffel contemplatively. His fingers twitched at the trigger, then without any warning, went loose as dropped the gun to his side.

“No.”

Eiffel was taken aback. “The hell do you mean no?”

“I mean, am not going to shoot you.” Hilbert replied calmly.

“Why not? I’d think this is a dream come true for you.”

“Perhaps for you as well.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Hilbert snorted. “Thought you said you were not fond of playing around Eiffel. You are reckless, yes, but no man, not even one in your position, asks another to shoot him.”

“Yeah, well, not a lot of people have been in my particular situation. And why didn’t you anyway?”

“As ludicrous as it seems, I do have some ethics.”

Eiffel laughed bitterly. “Oh sure, and Lovelace is secretly a dragon. You do realize that no one would give two shits if I didn’t come home right? That ethics crap doesn’t really work with me, so stop playing nice and get it over with.”

Hilbert’s gaze dropped to the floor, and he mumbled something.

Eiffel narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“I would miss you.”

Stunned, Eiffel opened and closed his mouth a few times before sputtering, "You would? But- you can’t- I…”

Hilbert sighed and tossed the gun to Eiffel. “Could never shoot you. Weakness, always thought that of love.”

He floated wearily to the door and reached for the seismograph, stopping when Eiffel grabbed his arm.

“What n-”

Eiffel pulled Hilbert close, pressing their lips together. Hilbert went stiff for a moment before tentatively leaning in, and slid an arm around Eiffel’s waist. Eiffel pushed forward, tasting faintly of cinnamon

After a few more moments, he pulled back and placed both hands on Hilbert’s shoulders, sighing shakily.

“Look, this doesn't mean I forgive you. Hell, it doesn't even mean that I trust you. But… I guess I wouldn't mind figuring out what it does mean.”

The tiniest smile crept across Hilbert's face, and Eiffel groaned, “Aw no, not that look.”

“What look?"

"That one. Right there."

"Changing the subject again?"

"I'm not- what subject?"

Hilbert took Eiffel's hands in his and gently pulled them down from his shoulders. "You never answered my question. Why did you want me to shoot you?"

Eiffel curled inward. "Well I... I guess I wouldn't be able to do it on my own, and I mean, there isn't really anything on Earth worth going back for. Seemed like the best way out."

Hilbert looked at him sadly, squeezing the hands he had in his grasp. "Am sorry you feel that. Can... relate, in a way. If you would like to talk, do not have to-"

"That would be okay, I think." Eiffel interrupted. "It's nice to know someone would miss me."

"Is not just me, Commander and Hera both care for you very much. You don't have to be alone."

Eiffel grinned. "I thought you didn't like togetherness."

"I suppose I've grown... fond of it."


End file.
